Conventionally, disposable diapers in which lateral edges thereof are folded to a longitudinal center line when a plurality of diapers is contained in a package are known. For example, according to PTL 1, both a front waist region and a rear waist region of a chassis are folded such that a dimension in a lateral direction of the diaper becomes small.